hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Waiwai
Waiwai (Assets) is the 17th episode of Season 6 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis McGarrett and Five-0 must track down a Russian spy who has stolen a flash drive containing classified NSA information that puts the life of a member of their Ohana at risk. Also, McGarrett finally learns why Catherine left him, and Abby continues to conceal her actual mission from Chin. Plot In “Waiwai,” the team hunted a Russian spy who stole a flash drive that holds classified NSA information that puts one of them in danger. In the meantime, McGarrett (Alex O’Loughlin) also discovered why Catherine (Michelle Borth) left him. The task force realized that they were being investigated by prosecutor Robert Coughlin, who vowed to take down Chin (Danielle Dae Kim) and the team for revenge for the demise of his brother, Rex Coughlin. Rex previously also went on a mission to bring down Chin and Five-0, but in the process, got himself killed for his offenses. However, Abby (Julie Benz), who was tasked by Robert to get some dirt from the team, did not know about the latter’s true intentions and she subsequently found nothing wrong about the group and its principles. However, Robert did not want Abby to pull out. She was compelled to continue observing the group as they attended to their latest case. A young woman pretending to be a surgeon stole a USB, revealing that Dalton’s firm managed classified NSA information, which means that the team is looking for spies. Dalton actually did not know that he was made a spy by his Russian girlfriend, Anna. Dalton said that he stole NSA files because he loved his country and wanted the NSA to stop spying on people. The team told Dalton that his Russian girlfriend was merely using him so that Russia can find operatives worldwide. Dalton later revealed that the USB had been encrypted so that only he can acquire information from the flash drive. His girlfriend proceeded to gas (aerosolized fentanyl) the entire Palace to reach Dalton in the rendition room. Fortunately, McGarrett was able to find Anna in time and save Dalton. In the final scenes, Abby told Chin the truth about why she is in Hawaii. She finally came clean about Robert’s motives against him and the team and how her feelings for him are real. Notes * The Camaro gets shot all the heck up by what looks like a M134D gatling machine gun mounted inside a van used by the Russians when trying to extract Dalton. Deaths Death Count * Steve McGarrett killed 1 person. * Three civilians died. Quotes Elliot Brenner: Our engineers were able to identify which files Chris downloaded. The good news is any field ops that have been mentioned have been shut down. Most of the agents have been recalled. Steve McGarrett: Great. Elliot Brenner: The bad news is there are still a few deep cover operatives who, at the moment, can't be reached. Steve McGarrett: All right. Well, you'll be happy to hear that Dalton took steps to encode those files on that drive in such a way that only he can access them. So for now, the information is safe. Elliot Brenner: That is good to hear. Of course, no encryption is foolproof. The people that are behind this will throw everything they have into breaking it. Steve McGarrett: I'm sure you're right. But at least we've bought ourselves some time to find them. At the very least, time to find those operatives who were potentially compromised now and pull them out of the field. Elliot Brenner: Actually, that's why I'm here. You might be able to help with that. Steve McGarrett: How so? Elliot Brenner: Your name came up in connection with one of the operatives. The CIA's been desperate trying to reach her, but they've had no luck. I think everyone's hoping you might have a direct line. Steve McGarrett: All right, Brenner. I.. I don't know where Doris is, okay? Elliot Brenner: I'm not talking about your mother, Commander. I'm talking about Lt. Catherine Rollins. Steve McGarrett: What? Elliot Brenner: Apparently, she's called you a few times from a sat phone. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, she's, uh, she's doing aid work in South Asia. Elliot Brenner: According to the information that we have, she's involved in a clandestine operation in Kiev. Steve McGarrett: Ukraine? Elliot Brenner: Yes. Do you have any way of reaching her? My understanding is she's not scheduled to check in with her handler until the end of the week. Of course, the fear is that by then it might be too late. Commander? Do you have a direct line to Lieutenant Rollins? Steve McGarrett: No. No, I don't. Jerry Ortega: Dudes! Kono! The craziest thing just happened to me. Chin Ho Kelly: Yeah, we know, Jer. The same thing just happened to us. Jerry Ortega: What? The same thi.. Chin Ho Kelly: We were all asleep, Jerry. Jerry Ortega: Okay. Kono Kalakaua: All right, so it looks like she came alone. I'll pull up the surveillance footage from outside the Palace as well as nearby traffic cams, see where they went. Steve McGarrett: We got to find her before she forces Dalton to decrypt these files. Danny, grab some earplugs. Danny Williams: Why? Steve McGarrett: 'Cause you're gonna need 'em. Danny Williams: That's not really an answer. Jerry Ortega: I totally thought I was being abducted. I was so happy to wake up in my bunker and not some alien mother ship, but also, same time, a little bummed it didn't happen. (Steve and Danny walk down a hall with a door being guarded by SWAT team members) Steve McGarrett: (to Danny) I, uh I need a minute with Oleg. Danny Williams: That's fine with me. (to the SWAT team members) How's everybody doing? (various member of the SWAT team nod and reply quietly) (a gun fires in the room that Steve entered alone and man screams) Danny Williams: (quickly to the SWAT team members) No, uh, everything's fine. At ease. Uh, he's got it under control. I'm pretty sure. okay. (a man is shouting in Russian inside the room) Danny Williams: Thanks. (Steve comes out of the room) Danny Williams: (to SWAT) See? (to Steve) You get it? Steve McGarrett: Yeah. Danny Williams: Great. (Danny and Steve start walking away while the man in the room continues to yell) Steve McGarrett: (pointing to the room) Hey, he, uh, he needs a doctor in there. Danny Williams: Hey. Steve McGarrett: Hey. Danny Williams: Catherine's safe. Steve McGarrett: Well, I mean, she's on a covert op in the Ukraine. I don't know how safe she is. Danny Williams: Well, you can contact her, right? Steve McGarrett: Nope, not while she's in the field. Danny Williams: You gonna be angry 'cause she lied to you again or what? Steve McGarrett: Yeah. Yeah, I'm angry... You know something, Danny, if I'm honest with myself, I also understand why she did it. I mean, given the circumstances, I probably would have done the same thing. Danny Williams: Yeah, see, 'cause I think that maybe she just didn't want you worrying about her. Steve McGarrett: Little hard not to now. Huh? Danny Williams: I think that she is gonna be fine. She's gonna be fine. She's a very tough lady. She can handle herself. Everything'll be okay. Steve McGarrett: Thanks, Danny. Trivia * When Anna picks up Dalton, there is no badge on the front of the car. When they pull away from the curb it magically appears |- |- |Michael McMillian |Chris Dalton |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Derek Webster |Elliot Brenner |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Regan Downie |Andre Weller |Paramedic |- |Robert Coughlin |Ingo Rademacher |Appeared in the Episode |- |Anna Novick |Olga Fonda |Secret Russian assassin |- |David Yang |Jimmy Borges |Appeared in the Episode References }} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 6 (2010)